


Loving Warmth and Vore

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: A simple story in First person, about a guy and his big girlfriend as they discover they both enjoy something... a bit odd.





	Loving Warmth and Vore

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a Fetish Story. As such, it may contain material that may disturb some.   
> This story contains:  
> -Soft, Consensual Vore  
> -Sex  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read it.

I was sitting in front of my TV, playing my games without a care in the world, when she walked in.

Maria. My Girlfriend.

I don’t know how I landed such a beauty like her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. Her long brown hair, that trailed down to her firm butt, had the most glossy and delicate texture I had ever seen. Her massive firm breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement. Her belly had some pudge to it, and while she was self-conscious about it, I found it adorable and almost seductive. Her skin had the most delicious delicate tan to it. Her face was round, and her features were well-balanced, so you would find yourself drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. But, what I loved to most, was her height. She was massive. At least twice my height. When I slept with her, she would envelop me in her massive warm body.

I may seem misogynistic for only talking about her body, but her personality drew me in too. She was so kind, and accepting. She accepted everyone with their flaws. You couldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to, and she helped everyone. She is one of the most powerful women I know. I don’t know how I was lucky enough to be with her… but… I was.

Anyway, she looked down at me and smiled, “Hey, Baby… Happy Birthday.”

I was dumbstruck when I saw her. She was wearing this wonderful set of lingerie, that covered up the essentials, but exposed just enough so that you found your heart captured by the beauty of concealment. Her plump body was spilling from the constraining garments, and that only added to her beauty.

Oh, man. She was like a freaking Goddess. It was mind-blowing.

It was only then; did I register her words. I had completely forgot it was my birthday. I felt a silly grin sprout on my face, “…Thanks.”

I couldn’t take my eye off her. She was so beautiful. I could almost see a halo around her. I felt the controller slip from my numb fingers, my entire mind was filled with her beauty.

Huh?

I found my eyes drawn to her face. Her beautiful tanned, cheeks had a soft red glow to them. Blushing? I frowned. The only time Maria blushed, was… was, when we got “intimate”. Before, I met her, we were both virgins. So, everything was a new experience for us. She was so warm, when we made love… like the sun… She had stopped blushing recently, but right now…

I swallowed and felt my foolish grin widen, “D-Do you… Do you have something on your mind?”

She shuffled in place nervously, “B-baby… I have something I want to tell you…”

I nodded slowly, waiting for her to go on.

She took a deep breath, before looking at me in the eyes and speaking without hesitation, “I looked at your computer.”

My smile faded, and confusion built up in me. Huh? What was she talking about?

She swallowed again, and I could sweat beading her forehead, “I looked at some of your folders… and your internet history.”

The moment she said that, my confusion faded, and was replaced with ice. It was like shards of ice were being pumped through my veins, “M-Maria… You didn’t…”

She continued slowly, “I saw the things you had on your computer… I didn’t understand it… all of it… Expansion… Stuffing… Giants… V…  _Vore_ …”

My world was spinning around me. Oh… Oh god… No… No… Why? Why did she find out about that…? I raised my hands, and I could see myself trembling, like a weakling, “M-Maria… It’s not what you think… I’m… I’m not like that… I’m-I’m normal… I… I just-”

Maria shook her head, “I didn’t understand it! So… So, I began to look it up… and… there’s so much on it… and it’s so strange…”

No… No… Please… I’m sorry… Don’t… Don’t leave me…

“But it made me burn up inside…”

…Huh?

Maria’s face began to glow even brighter, as a thin smile slowly sprouted on her face, “The more I looked at it, the more, I felt… drawn in… it warmed me… It made me think of myself like I never had… It made me think of you like I never had…” She placed her hands over her soft pudgy belly, “I grew to enjoy this belly… I grew to enjoy you watch it… Enjoying you rub it while we loved each other…”

She raised her eyes and looked straight at me, “I… I didn’t understand it… But I think I do now…”

She reached out and pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my tiny body, embracing me in her warm flesh, “I… I love you even more now…”

I blinked and spoke hesitantly, my voice muffled, “You do?”

She nodded slowly, “Yes… I want to be closer to you… Closer than just, feeling you cum inside me… More than that… Will you… Will you let me eat you?”

I blinked, again “What?”

She fell back, as if she didn’t realize what she said, and raised her hands, her face like a strawberry, “Ah! I-I’m just speaking! I-I-I understand if you don’t want to… But It won’t be forever! I wouldn’t hurt you! Just… Just…”

I reached out and gripped her hand, “C-Can you do that?”

I could feel her pulse through my palm, as she calmed down and nodded, “Yes… I’ve be training for a while now… My mouth, my throat, my stomach… Everything… I can do it…”

I swallowed and grinned, “Yeah… Yeah, let’s do it…”

She smiled, “Really?”

I nodded, “I wanted this… for so long…” I reached up and hugged her, “You’ve just made me the happiest man alive… How… How do you want to do it? S-Should I strip?”

She blinked, “Um… I think that would be best… I’m not sure… but I’d like to be as close as possible… I don’t want anything between us…”

I nodded and literally, threw my clothes off, readying myself for the event.

Maria moved down to her knees and placed her large hands around my thin waist, and gulped, “Okay… Okay… We’re gonna do this, Baby…”

I nodded and held up my hands, as she opened her mouth and I pushed my hands down her throat. Oh… Oh, it was so wet… and warm… the heavy smell of digested food, ran into my nose and made my stomach turn… but at the same time, I felt my underpants grow tighter. Everything I wanted…

I closed my eyes, as I leaned forward, and Maria, slowly pushed me deeper, through her mouth and down her throat. Her tongue massaged my skinny body as I passed through her. Oh, it tickled me. I squirmed, to move faster. I was just a bulge passing through my girlfriend. I was going to become one with her.

Huh? What… She was holding me back? My waist was stuck in her mouth? I felt her tug off my underwear, as my legs began to squirm in protest, before her tongue wrapped around the organ between my legs. I felt my body shudder with pleasure, and I moaned, as she teased it with only her tongue… Oh… when did she become so talented?

I groaned, as I orgasmed, and then continued to slide down her throat. When did I get so lucky?

With a heavy squish, I passed into her stomach, and I felt the tight sack, expanding around me, adjusting to my body. Juices from her stomach covered my body, and it felt so good. My soft dick, immediately grew rigid again, and I gripped it, gently. I was already lubricated by her spit and her juices…

“Baby? Are you fine, in there?”

I grinned, sleepily, “Yeah… Thanks for this… for everything…”

I felt her warm hands massage her belly; massage me within her, and she spoke up again, “No… Thank you… for being with me…”

I laughed softly, as I ran my hand up and down my shaft. I felt her flop down on my bed. I could hear her sniff my bed… She was louder than I expected… I could feel her hand below her belly, as she did the same thing as me. I could hear her moan softly, as she pleasured herself. And I moaned with her.

As we lost ourselves in our pleasure and in each other’s warmth.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a Request by thegamer657 from Deviantart.
> 
> If you want to make a request or a Commission, send me a message on DeviantArt!  
> -https://sv-writer.deviantart.com/


End file.
